1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device for heat slug and, more particularly, to a fastening device for heat slug that is compatible with different types of CUP such as “Pentium IV” or “K7” types.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the fabrication techniques of computer progresses, a central processor unit (CPU) of the computer becomes increasingly smaller, and the amount of heat generated from the CPU is increasingly higher. In order to achieve an effective heat dissipation, a heat slug is usually attached on the CPU, which contributes to increase the service life and performance of the CPU.
The heat slug is usually formed by aluminum injection molding, pressure die casting or folding. A heat slug formed by either aluminum injection molding or pressure die casting has limited effective heat dissipating density (i.e. total heat dissipating area per volume) due to the capability of the mechanical process. As the processing speed of the CPU becomes higher, a heat slug-formed by folding, which has a higher effective heat dissipating density, becomes more popular than the heat slug formed by aluminum injection molding or pressure die casting.
CPUs of current generation generally include Pentium IV type CPUs designed by Intel, and K7 series CPU designed by AMD. Conventionally, a heat slug of the Pentium IV CPU is fastened on a mother board through a particular receiving base. A heat slug of K7 series CPU is fastened on the mother board without the need of any receiving bases. Therefore, no single heat slug can be used with both Pentium IV CPU and K7 series CPU.